I love you, baby
by Dramionefan4life
Summary: Harry messed up big time. How will he fix the best thing that happened to him?


Written for: **Filch's List of Prompts**

Prompt for July 12, 2011 **"I've messed things up. I just know I did. What's done is done, no turning back. It is my biggest regret,"**

Characters: Harry P.

**I own nothing! J.K. Rowling owns it all.**

I love you, baby

I was sitting at the desk in my Study when she arrived. Hermione Granger walked into my Study and sat in the chair on the other side of the desk. I asked her over to help me find a solution to my problem.

Hermione sat in her chair, waiting for me to start the conversation. She knew the problem was a big one and that I needed time to gather my thoughts.

"Hermione, I messed up the other night and messed up big time. Draco stormed out of the house two nights ago and hasn't been home since. I found out from Narcissa that he was there with her and Severus. I went over there to try and talk to him, but he told them he didn't want to talk to me. I don't know what to do, Hermione. I can't fix things if he won't talk to me. I don't want to lose him; I don't think I would survive if I did."

"Harry, what happened? What did you do or say that was so bad that Draco ran off to the Manor and won't even speak to you?"

I sighed. I still can't believe that it happened. I really wish that it hadn't, that I would have been smart enough to prevent it.

"Two nights ago, I finally arrested the guy I've been searching for the last three months. My partner and I wanted to celebrate so we went out to that new bar in Diagon Alley. About midnight I realized that it was getting late and that I should head home. I knew Draco was working overtime, so I knew he wouldn't be home until one or two in the morning. I thought that I could stay for just one more drink before I had to head home.

"That's where my night went downhill. I knew I was already a little drunk, but I didn't figure that just one more beer wouldn't matter much. I was half way through my last beer when Ginny came over to me. I didn't even know she was in the bar that night. We talked for a little while, during which time she must have realized just how drunk I was. After that, she started to seduce me; I was so drunk that I just went along with it. She started kissing me and I started to kiss back.

"Next thing I know we are on the couch in the sitting room in only our underwear, with Draco watching us from the door. I never heard him come in. I sobered up quickly and threw Ginny off of me. I told her to leave, practically shoving her into the floor. All he did was just stare at me for a few minutes, not saying a word. I tried to say something, tried to tell him that it wasn't what it looked like, that I would never cheat on him. He just looked at me, tears in his eyes, and left.

"Hermione, what do I do? How do I tell him that it didn't mean anything? How do I tell him that I would take it all back if I could?" I realized that I was crying, something that has almost be a constant since Draco left.

Hermione looked at me for what seemed like forever, which was really only a minute, thinking of the best way to help me.

"Harry, the best advice I can give you is to write him a letter. You said he wouldn't talk to you the next morning. Maybe it was just too soon after the fact. If I was in his position, I wouldn't have wanted to see Pansy right away. Just write him a letter. It will give you a way to write out your feelings but also give him the space he needs from you right now." With that, Hermione got up and walked out of my Study.

Hermione had a good point. A letter would be a good thing for both of them; I could explain what happened and how sorry I am without having to see him. I got out a piece of parchment and a quill and set out to write my letter.

_Draco,_

_I know you don't want to see me right now, but I need to explain what happened. Please, read the whole letter before you make any decisions._

_I've messed things up. I just know I did. What's done is done, no turning back. It is my biggest regret, what happened with Ginny. I wish to explain the events that led up to the position you found me in._

_My partner and I finally solved our case and arrested the guy we have been looking for the past couple of months. We wanted to celebrate the capture and went for drinks. I ended up drinking a lot more than I usually do. I got really drunk and never realized that Ginny was in the bar until she came up to me. She seduced me and I was too drunk to think clearly, too drunk to say no. I don't remember much after that, nothing actually until you came home. _

_I swear I never wanted to cheat on you. I never wanted to be with anything other than you. I realize though that I did cheat on you. I realize that despite my deepest wishes, I have hurt you in the worse possible way. _

_I beg of you forgive the unforgivable. I wish that you will at least give me a chance to prove to you that I love you. Please Draco, please give me another chance._

_I will wait forever for you, as I could not imagine being with anyone else._

_I love you, baby._

_XO,_

_Harry _


End file.
